Not Addicted Anymore
by Marianne Verhoeven
Summary: Steve and Jesse go to help a group of young addicts but their trip turns into a disaster. Reveiws appreciated


Not Addicted anymore  
  
"For all the victims of drugs."  
  
Disclaimer: Not one of the characters belong to me, except Billy, Mark, Eddie, Jennifer and Anne and some others.  
  
Steve worked many times for homicide of the police department. But occasionally there he also had some cases that were involving with drugs. The police wanted to try something new with the youth, they don't want to put them in the jail if they were caught, it didn't do them good, because they would fall back in there old habits when they get free. This was something different and very new: a project was a better word for it. And Steve Sloan even though he didn't work for narcotics, was just the right person for it. He'd already worked with youngsters, who didn't have their life together, but this was something else. Only this was working together with the doctors, police and psychologists.  
  
It was a heavy task. As well as the psychical and mental side the youngsters had to get along with each other in a group. Then there will be the climb of the Mont Blanc, here they must find there self - confidence back, and keep themselves from the drugs. This last one was the main thing.  
  
The police chief of narcotics hadn't asked Steve yet if he wanted to be the leader of this project. Steve not only had to be the front man and leader, he also had to give self- confidence to them and therefore he has to come too for the climb.  
  
"Steve I have to ask you something," said chief Fitzpatrick when he asked Steve to come into his office one morning. "I have a new project for young people on drugs. The only problem I have is that I had you in my mind as chief of this project."  
  
Steve was flattered but he had to pause and consider the offer. "I don't know chief, I have a lot of work, and the restaurant.I can't just close it." Yes there is always Jesse but he can't always work there, he now does already double shifts in the hospital because they're short on personnel, he also needs some rest. He already looked tired. Steve sighed to himself.  
  
"This is maybe the perfect opportunity for him to get some "rest" as well. I wanted to ask if he would like to come along too. He can keep an eye on things, if someone gets sick or hurt. It's always handy when there is a doctor in the neighbourhood, and I thought of him because he is a good friend of yours. And he is young, and somebody young is always pleasant to have in the group," Fitzpatrick said.  
  
"I don't know if he can; Jesse and I.we can't take that long-a vacation, and with the short on personnel in the hospital. I can't let all my cases waiting till I get back home."  
  
Fitzpatrick waved a hand. "I can arrange that for you if you come, and then your cases will be slid over to a colleague, but you have to talk with your dad for Jesse's vacation. You know how to handle your dad."  
  
How will he ask Jesse to go with him on this trip? How would he say it to is father, and the best part to come was how will he ask his father to arrange Jesse's vacation he doesn't know? It felt like forever before he got home and all he needed was a good night's sleep, and then he will find a way to ask his father.  
  
That evening he didn't have anything to eat. Mark saw that something was bothering his son, but if Steve didn't want to talk to him he would begin the conversation with him by asking what was wrong with him. He wanted to give Steve some time, and if he wanted to talk about it then he was there for him.  
  
But Steve couldn't sleep. He was too excited; this was a unique chance for him. He didn't this opportunity to slip through his fingers. The only thing he hated was to leave his dad for so long alone.  
  
So the next morning, Steve built up the courage to ask his friend about the proposal. "Jesse can I speak you in private please." But every time Steve wanted to say something to Jesse there was always someone interrupting them. Finally, he decided it was better to actually do it in private. "Jess, can you come to the Beach House tonight, I want to ask you something important. I'll ask Amanda too" he said.  
  
Jesse just grinned. "Steve you don't have to ask me twice, you know that I love to come over to the Beach House. Is there something wrong?" Jesse said.  
  
"No, there is nothing wrong, just is there tonight."  
  
Later that evening at the Beach House the table stood already covered, only Jesse wasn't there. Amanda and Mark were busy in the kitchen and fifteen minutes later, he was finally there. "Sorry guys," he apologised. "That you all had to wait, but there was an emergency."  
  
  
  
  
  
It's alright Jesse, me and Amanda are just finished in the kitchen.  
  
It was very pleasant that evening but finally Steve asked. "Jesse, I have to ask you something and also your father: you know the police want to start with a new project and they asked me if I will be leading the project. The main thing is to get the young ones back on trail. First they have to stay clean, and then the hard task is to climb the Mont Blanc. I want to work on it if my police chief agrees with it that means that I will be gone for more than a month. Well basically, Jesse, I want to ask you if you will come along with me, if my father can arrange for you get for more than a month vacation." There, he'd said it.  
  
"Well I want to come with you but I don't know if Mark will do without me at the hospital. We are a little short staffed, if there is a chance I can come along then it is definitely YES." Jesse smiled happily, glad at the proposal.  
  
"I will do my best, and if Amanda can cover some of your shifts and she is willing to do so then maybe there is a chance that you can go," Mark said, nodding...  
  
Next day at Community General Hospital  
  
"What do you think Amanda, I can't take this chance from Jesse, and Steve wants Jesse to go with him, because he needs his help. You know I love those guys, you know what they mean to me, and Jesse.well he's like a son to me," Mark said to Amanda the next morning whilst getting some coffee...  
  
"I know one thing, Mark, I want to help you wherever I can. I know that this will be a great chance for them," Amanda replied. "It's best not to take it away from them, and it's best not to get worried too."  
  
So later on, Mark came to Jesse with the good news. "Jesse, I got great news for you. I have worked it out so that you can go along with Steve and that you can leave within the next week for your vacation. I hope that you take care of each other and that you will let me hear something from time to time."  
  
Jesse smiled excitedly. "Mark I can't believe this! You're letting me go, and you had it done in such a short time. You don't know what this means to me, I will call Steve and tell him that everything is OK. God, I'm goanna have to pack this evening." Within seconds, he was racing down the hall.  
  
When the day actually came to leave, though, Mark was still concerned. "You two be careful and let me know when you get there, you know what I mean and .." Mark said.  
  
These last words he didn't get out of his throat, it sounded stupid but he found it difficult with the leave of his "two sons." He had to admit that Jesse was in time more to him than a friend or colleague. And with Steve he always found it difficult to say goodbye to him, because they were best friends.  
  
Steve and Jesse had arrived in the camp and they got to hear how Steve has to tell the leadership of his group. He got the responsibility of six young teenagers and he could choose if he wanted to take Jesse or someone else. Steve immediately chose for Jesse, then he had a friend with him. He knew that this was a big adventure, and he also knew that the boys and girls did always to listen to him. He was glad that the group was not to big.  
  
The next morning, the trainings and the diets could start. Not everyone was in a good shape. Jesse was a good surfer, but running and climbing wasn't his good spot, he didn't had never done it yet. Yet again those kids didn't have the right condition with the abuse of drugs.  
  
One month later.  
  
The trainings were done and everybody could go to the Mont Blanc. The month had been tiring, full of pushing and shouting and the building of confidence and bodies. Everything was packed so they could leave. The groups were already split. Jesse was a companion. The last month they had all worked hard together and they knew each other well. In Steve's and Jesse's group there were five kids called Mark, Billy, Eddie, Jennifer and Anne. They were all eighteen and of a difficult age.  
  
The moment to leave arrived and the camp split into their groups for the climb. In the beginning was it practicable to climb, but soon it became steep. It was very difficult to work up, but everybody wanted to make the top. Their boost of confidence made them feel this way. Steve was in front and Jesse ended the group. He was very impressed as he had never been here. It was also the first time he was going to climb such huge mountain.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
